Special Needs
by Mad-Time
Summary: He knew what it isn't the best day. And She couldn't know. [Characters POV. Principally House and Cameron]


**Special Needs**

**Uno**

Who is the man that can see?

Is he really a man that can see, feel and think? A normal guy like anyone else?

Did he exist?

He didn't know.

The bus stopped in the bus stop and she got down slowly, holding the bag she always carried, since ages. The only thing faithful to her.

Her car had broken mysteriously. Yesterday, she'd done the usual stuff: got some groceries aht the market and then back home. But this morning, when she tries to turn it on, nothing happened. Everything was ok with the car. Still, she decided to not make a fuss over that and go to work by bus.

She took a breath, feeling the warm of the summer day. The first day back to work after two long moths of vacations was the best for her.

The light changed to green and she crossed the street with caution to the other side.

She didn't see anything coming from the other side and she didn't realise that the red car was in front of her.

The bag jumped on the air and fell on the ground.

And the last thing she heard was a door opening and her body hitting the ground.

The motorcicle stopped on the parking of disabled in front of the Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. He took off the helmet and left in its place. From the bag on his back, he took out his cane and thumped the floor, until he reached the entrance.

The doors were open, and despite his usual behaviour, he arrived in time on this first day back to work. The same receptionists, the same security guards, and even the same best friend greeted him with their best _'vacations should be longer' _smile. Life was always the same.

"House" , he smiled. Sometimes, he just hated that smile.

"Wilson, honey", said suspiciously as he pretended to be smiling back.

"Good morning" Wilson walked next to him to the elevator. House frowned.

"What's good today?" I mean, I haven't heard any news." He pushed the button to get up.

"Angelina Jolie adopted a new child, maybe you'll be the next. Have a nice day" Wilson turned around when the elevator doors opened. House got in with half a smile.

He closed his eyes for a little and held his cane with his right hand.

He woke up abruptly, feeling the doors opening and the strange look from the people outside. He had fell asleep for a few seconds and kept his equilibrium perfectly. He stood for a while, thinking how it was possible, but, as the doors became closing, he ran out to the Conference Room.

His sneakers thumped loudly on the already filled with not so new people hallway. Then he opened the glass door with his cane.

He didn't even stop to watchd what was there, he only threw his bag in a chair, opened it and retrieved his iPod. But his subordinates raised their heads, mouths wide opened, looking their wrist clocks.

"You're half and hour early" Chase laughed next to Foreman. House gave them a very long look.

"It's a miracle of the Lord" House heard a sarcastic _amen_ from the aussie and a laugh from Foreman. He looked around y noticed that something was missing, but he couldn't remember what. Maybe he'll remember later.

"Haha, you're so funny. You should watch Saturday Night Live" He seated on a chair and put both feet on the glass table, while Foreman took a folder and passed it to him. "Read it, you lazy"

"34 year old woman, she has a craneal contusion caused by a traffic accident. She was admitted 20 minutes ago" House listened with attention. The puzzle pieces were shown rapidly in his mind.

"What time did you arrive?", he asked. Chase and Foreman looked to each other, confused.

"I arrived 10 minutes ago and Chase 5 minutes later" Foreman answered. House found what was missing.

"Where is the coffee?" House raised from his chair and Chase raised his own hand, amused.

"You know, you've forbidden us to make cofee, because who makes the coffee is..." Chase shut his mouth as he realized Foreman was looking the back of the folder.

"Where's Cameron?" House tightened his grip to the cane.

"At the Emergency Wing. She's our patient."

* * *

N/A: oh, well. That isn't the best thing in the world. But, it's what i did, the final work of me and my beta. 


End file.
